Promiscuous girl
by sexykitty
Summary: kagome finds inuyasha and sango together what will she do for revenge and who will she turn to


Promiscuous girl

(The discovery)

One day inuyasha and the group were walking to kaede. Meanwhile kagome was going to the present time. She was going to get more supplies like she always does. She finally got to her house. Her mom was by the stove cooking rice and tofu.

"Hi mom!" said kagome.

"Oh hey kagome and I didn't hear come in. said kagome's mom.

"Can I do anything for you mom." said kagome.

"Yes could you please set the table dinner is almost ready." replied her mom.

"Yes mom." Kagome said

Kagome set the table. Then went to her room and dumped her supplies on her bed and then heard her mom call her for dinner. She ran to the kitchen, made up her plate and ate fast so she could see inuyasha again. She decided to take a nap.

Wile she was napping, Sango was talking to inuyasha about them having a sexual intercourse together.

"Come on inuyasha please." said inuyasha.

"I don't know what id kagome catches us." said inuyasha

"She wont she isn't here"

"But she can come home anytime now"

"Come on inuyasha you know you want me"

Sango slowly took her kimono off and pushes inuyasha in the tent kagome put up the day before. At that point kagome woke up and packed every thing she is going to need for her adventure. And walk to the well and jumped in. she got to the fetal era. And quiet walked to the tent Sango and inuyasha is making love, she slowly open the tent and caught them together they dint noticed she was there they couldn't here her gasp or her foot step because Sango was moaning to loud.

She ran off and sat down on a tree stump thinking how in the hell am I going to get back at those ass holes. She gasped out of excitements and smiled evilly. She ran off to the present time.

(The plan)

She found her friend and asked them for they could go shopping she bought daisy dukes and a bikini top and a see though thong. She went to the bath room and put on the clothes she just bought.

"Hey guys in not feeling good." said kagome.

"What wrong kagome." They said worried.

"My throat hurt I think I have strep throat." she said.

"Im sorry we'll walk you home." they said.

"It okay I can walk home by my self." kagome said.

When she turned around she smiled evilly. Then she runs back to the fetal era and went back to the tree. The she started to plan the whole thing. The she stood up and went too look for people.

(The follow though)

While she was running to find people, inuyasha's lips were tenderly kissing Sango. At the same time Sango tongue was slowly slipping in and out of inuyasha mouth.

Kagome finely found some one it was Sesshoumaru. She started to flirt. Soon after, she convinced him to sleep with her. Two hours later, she put her clothes back on and runs off to see if she can find some one else.

After a while she found Kouga. She decides to try to convince him which she knew it would be easy.

"Kouga" she said flirtingly while she twirled her hair.

"Yes my beloved kagome." he said

"Do you think we could have an af-. "She said

By the time she finished his clothes were off. They had speedy rough sex. After an hour and a half, he was tired and decided to rest. She walked out of kouga's cave.

About 10 feet from kouga's cave she saw Miroku. She told Miroku what was going on and he pretend to get mad at inuyasha.

"That pisses me off ill help you get back you can sleep with me." said Miroku. Miroku dint mean what he said but he had been trying to get in her pant for a while know. Kagome agreed.

They dropped right their in front of kouga's cave. After a half and hour, Sango and inuyasha decided to go for a walk and they was starting to walk in the same direction as kouga's cave.

(oh no caught)

They got to kouga's cave and saw Miroku and kagome having passionate sex on the ground 10 feet from kouga's cave. Miroku and kagome couldn't hear them coming because of the same reason as Sango and Inuyasha, they were moaning too loud.

"Kagome! How could you?" inuyasha said.

"What is all the commotion about?" Yawned Kouga coming out of his cave.

Sesshoumaru jumped out of a tree "what is with all the yelling"

"That is what I would like to know to" said Kouga.

Kagome took a deep breath as if she was scared.

(explanations)

Kagome started to yell. "Well you had to have passionate sex with Sango. Also you have a really small penis." They all gasped.

"Why in the hell were you sleeping with Miroku?" Screamed inuyasha.

"Well it was better than catching me with your brother." She said

"You used us." Said Sesshoumaru and Kouga in unison.

Inuyasha mouth dropped. "You slept with Kouga and Sesshoumaru. You little slut!"

"Who did you slept with first?" Kouga said.

"Sesshoumaru." She replied

Then an uproar happened Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru started to yell at the same time.

"I'm better." Said Kouga

"I pleasured her more." Said Miroku

"I lasted longer." Said Sesshoumaru

Then shippou walk out of the forest behind kouga's cave and they all turn to see shippou

holding hand with another female fox demon. She was about his age.

They all said "shippou you have a girlfriend."

He said "well it isn't about me is why are you guys yelling"

They told him everything

He said "well then we have to fix this now don't we."

(The decision)

After talking for an hour. They come to an agreement. Sango and Kagome will have sex with all four of the boys. which one they liked the most wins. If both girls pick the same guy they have to run a marathon. So the girls go to work.

Round one: kagome with inuyasha and Sango with Kouga

Round two: kagome with Miroku and Sango with Sesshoumaru

Round three: kagome with Sesshoumaru and Sango with Miroku

Round four: kagome with Kouga and Sango with inuyasha

After four hour they started to talk. It took an hour but they finally come to there decision. The boy waited for the answer who was the two boys that would get burn and who is the winner.

(The decision)

The girls decides that Sango would get Miroku and kagome would get Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha started to cry.

"I'll be you sex buddy!" said Rin.

"Ok ill be your sex buddy Rin." he said.

"Inuyasha come to hell with me." Kikyou said walking towards inuyasha.

Then Rin grabbed Sesshoumaru's sword, Sango pulled out her Hiraikotsu, and kagome pulled out her arrow. All the weapons were amid at Kikyou. All at once the weapons were released. In matter of seconds the weapons had killed her.

Then all of a sudden Kouga screamed "wait who do I get to fuck around with?"

Every one yells "dead Kikyou"

"Man that is not fair you get them alive and I get them dead that fucked up!" said Kouga.

Then they all left and went there different ways and Kouga carried off Kikyou's dead body off.

(The jewel)

Every one finally got the jewel shard put back together they were all fighting who gets it so the wish the shard gives you so all of there hand were on the jewel. Then the jewel glowed. The jewel made all the biggest desires happen.

Kagome's biggest desire is to be come demon to be with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha biggest desire was to become human to be with Rin. Kouga biggest desire was to have Kikyou come back to life and for her to be in love with him. Rin biggest desire was to become the same age as inuyasha. Sesshoumaru biggest desire was to be with kagome forever. All four couple gets married on the same day and settles down to have kids.


End file.
